


Fast Food

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a girl got to do around here to get a bite to eat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Food

**Author's Note:**

> On a prompt request post that I'd put up, an anonymous person left me this: _Blackout and Maggie, the Decepticons have won and the Autobots are gone, but what happened to our favorite human females?_
> 
> Scorponok snuck in here somehow, seeing as he adores his master so much! And before anyone protests, have an article on [raw foodism.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raw_foodism) Looked over by Cassandra Cassidy!

She was pretty sure Blackout only tolerated her because its pet did – the scorpion-like robot it had named Scorponok. Maggie wouldn’t claim it doted on her, much less favored her in any fashion. She’d seen how it was treated by the other Decepticons, like it was too stupid to understand what they were telling it to do or that it wasn’t aware that they considered it far too below them to acknowledge. Scorponok liked having a toy that it could consider beneath even it, which it could bully and do with as it saw fit.

There wasn’t much she could do about her newfound status, seeing as the human race was on its way to extinction. Those who weren’t considered useful or made themselves out to be threats were extinguished, and few were measured with a high enough appreciation to be kept around. None of them needed a human’s intellect; the Deceptions were far too advanced to get any use out of what technology they had, at least now that it had been converted into an army for them to run thanks to the Allspark.

That didn’t leave much open for people to fill, her freedom nil as she was confined to Blackout’s quarters and living off of whatever scraps Blackout decided to throw her. In this case, it was some more uncooked meat. In the past, Maggie had requested to know where the robot was getting it, to which Blackout simply stared down at her in such a way that she was too mortified and desperate to ask a second time.

She scrambled to the meal, ready to grab and consume it, when a sharp spear lashed out from behind her and snatched it up. She shrieked in alarm, flailing backwards out of harm’s way and losing her balance. Maggie landed straight on her bottom, huddling her limbs together in instinctual self-defense. Nervously, she glanced over her shoulder. Scorponok was situated there and waving its tail around, her only source of food for the day dangling from the sharp spines at the end of the appendage.

“Oh, _you-_ ” she started, and jumped up to her feet and made a grab for it. It moved around her, clicking in mockery, and kept out of her reach. The both of them kept this up for awhile, scurrying about the room, until Maggie did the unthinkable: she kicked it in the face. Her shoe caught it straight in one of its eyes, the machine letting out a squeal of surprise. She took her chance, taking back her meat, and stood their victorious for all of five seconds.

Scorponok’s clawed limbs turned with ominous grinding noises, and she let out a scream as it advanced on her. She took off running in the opposite direction, heading towards the desk-like piece of furniture adorning the room and diving under it for shelter. Scorponok wasn’t as fortunate in size and stature, her far smaller body able to hide under a portion where the robot could not reach her. It rammed right into it, shaking the fixture with enough strength to knock something off of it. Whatever the object was landed right on top of it, squishing it to the ground.

Blackout, who had up until that point been ignoring their antics and working at said desk, had no choice but notice them due to the racket. Scorponok was making weak and pitiful noises, struggling to move the weight situated on top of it with no success. She expected it to reprimand _her_ for her insolence, but instead Blackout addressed its drone as it uncovered it.

“Serves you right for not planning situations through.”

Scorponok was picked up by its tail and removed from her line of sight, and she cautiously peeked out. The Decepticon was looking down and caught her gaze with its glowing red eyes – whenever she caught them, especially from so far away, it never ceased to leave her feeling insignificant. It was big by Decepticon standards, and to someone as tiny as her, she couldn’t help shaking a bit at the sheer difference. The moment didn’t last, Blackout turning away and returning to its work, one hand absently rubbing along Scorponok’s spine in what might have been a soothing gesture, and kept it occupied.

Maggie got the hint and quickly scarfed down her food, knowing she was going to need the energy later for more of Scorponok’s games.

-Fin-


End file.
